Aim with the cullens
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: What Happens when all the cullens n bella get aim
1. Chapter 1

AIM With the Cullen's

**AIM With the Cullen's**

_**Dazzler1901: **__Edward_

_**Dazzlee1989:**__ Bella_

_**Pixie_friend**__: Alice_

_**: **__jasper_

_**Sexi_rose**__: Rosalie_

_**Im_so_awesome**__: Emmett_

_**Sexydoc**__: Carlisle_

_**Hottmommaof6**__: esme_

_**Wolf_boy**__: Jake _

_Dazzler1901 has signed on_

_Dazzlee1989 has signed on_

**Dazzler1901**: hello love

**Dazzlee1989**: hey Edward. What's up???

**Dazzler1901**: me and Alice just got done playing chess. I won lol.

**Dazzlee1989:** awesome!! Guess who asked me on a date today

**Dazzler1901**: what!!!!! Someone asked you on a date!!!!!! Who!!!!

**Dazzlee1989**: Mike… are you going to hurt him?? And by the way, why are we talking on AIM when you could be at my house??

**Dazzler1901**: FOCUS BELLA!! How could mike even think about asking you out?!

_Im_so_awesome has signed on_

**Im_so_awesome**: Bella, um guess what I gust heard at Subway

Dazzlee1989: what?? And why were you at subway??

Im_so_awesome: That vile mike Newton is telling everyone that you dumped Eddie over there for him. And there cookies are freakin amazing!!

Dazzler1901: WHATTTTTT!! He will die!! And wtf Emmett we don't eat.

Im_so_awesome: whatever lets go take care of Newton.

Dazzlee1989: wait wait wait, please don't hurt him he may be annoying but he was my friend. Just scare the sh!t outta him!!! Muahhhahahahahah

**A/N: ok so this is my first fan fic. Tell me what you think:) I promise the other chapters will be funnier.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dazzler1901: Edward

_**Dazzler1901: **__Edward_

_**Dazzlee1989:**__ Bella_

_**Pixie_friend**__: Alice_

_** Sgt. Jasper: **__jasper_

_**Sexi_rose**__: Rosalie_

_**Im-so-awesome**__: Emmett_

_**Sexydoc**__: Carlisle_

_**Hottmommaof6**__: esme_

_**Wolf_boy**__: Jake _

Dazzler1901 has signed on

Dazzlee1989 has signed on

has signed on

**Dazzlee1989**: EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE!!!! GUESSSSSSS WHHAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!

**Dazzler1901**: what bella?

**Dazzlee1989**: CHICKEN BUTTTTT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

**Dazzler1901**: are you all right Bella? Have you had sugar today?

**Dazzlee1989**: mayyyyyyybeee, mayyybeee not. ILL NEVER TELL!!

-Awkward silence-

**Dazzlee1989**: ok fine yes, you see em and jazz gave me this stuff called espresso and then they gave me like 20 packs of fun dippp!! Mmmmm fun dip:)

Im-so-awesome has signed on

**Im-so-awesome**: hey guys whats up?

**Dazzler1901**: Emmett, jasper would you like to explain why you gave my fiancé espresso and fun dip? You know how she reacts to caffeine and sugar!

**Im-so-awesome**: cuz if we go get her drunk you would be all like _OMG WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY PRECUS BELLA! _

**Sgt. Jasper**: ahha good one em!! So Bella is Edward a good kisser?

**Dazzlee1989**: pshhh yea!!! But he is always all like _BE REASONABLE BELLA_ and then im like omg y eddie kins? Then hes all like _I don't have perfect self control love_ then im like whateva!!

**im-so-awesome**: wow um jazz maybe we gave her too much

**Sgt. Jasper**: yea maybe just a little…

**Dazzlee1989**: OH SO NOW IM UGLY!!?!?!

**Dazzler1901**: Bella, love no one called you ugly

**Dazzlee1989**: whatever, just stop with the lies!!!

Dazzlee1989 has signed out

**Dazzler1901**: Bella wait what lies?!

Dazzler1901 has signed out

Pixie_friend has signed on

**Pixie_friend**: why did Edward just run out the door screaming im gonna kill jasper and Emmett?

**Im-so-awesome**: because me and jazz got bella hyper and then she started talking bout when her and Edward kiss then jasper made her feel ugly and that made Edward confused then bella was all like stop with the lies and signed out!!

**Pixie_friend**: oooooo im gonna tell esme!! Muahhahahah!

Pixie_friend has signed out

Hottmommaof6 has signed on

**Hottmommaof6**: Emmett no video games or TV, Jasper no being emo for a month!!!!

**Im-so-awesome and Sgt. Jasper** at same time: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dazzler1901: **__Edward_

_**Dazzlee1989:**__ Bella_

_**Pixie_friend**__: Alice_

_**: **__jasper_

_**Sexi_rose**__: Rosalie_

_**Im-so-awesome**__: Emmett_

_**Sexydoc**__: Carlisle_

_**Hottmommaof6**__: esme_

_**Wolf_boy**__: Jake _

_Dazzler1901 has signed on_

_Dazzlee1989 has signed on_

_Wolf_boy has signed on_

**Dazzler1901**: what do you want dog

**Wolf_boy**: I just want to talk to bells jeezzzzzzzzz bloodsucker are you a prison warden by night?

**Dazzlee1989**: boys, be nice. What's up Jake?

**Wolf_boy**: we are having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come

**Dazzlee1989**: I would like to jake, but I have a date with Edward tonight.

**Dazzler1901**: yeah dog, because once again, she chose ME over YOU!

**Dazzlee1989**: sorry jake, wait alice…nooooooooooo !!!!!

_Dazzlee1989 has signed off_

**Wolf_boy**: wtf??

**Dazzler1901**: alice just dragged her to go shopping again

**Wolf_boy**: ooooo. You just wait bloodsucker… I will win bella

_Wolf_boy has signed off_

_Im-so-awesome has signed on_

_Sgt. Jasper has signed on_

**Dazzler1901**: that moronic DOG is driving me crazy!!

**Sgt. Jasper**: why wat did he do this time?

**Dazzler1901**: he keeps saying he will win Bella.

**Im-so-awesome**: don't worry dude, we won't let that happen. We love Bella too ya know.

**Sgt. Jasper**: yea, even though I tried to kill her last year, I still love her. Btw really sorry bout that dude. I still feel really bad.

**Dazzler1901**: I told you to stop apologizing!! I would rather not think about those times. But thanks guys.

**Im-so-awesome**: bella is like our little sis. If someone messes with her, they have to go thorough 6 very angry vampires.

**Sgt. Jasper**: heck yea!!

Dazzlee1989 has signed on

Dazzlee1989: Edward, you have my full permission to kill Jacob!!

**Dazzler1901**: why wat did he do?

**Dazzlee1989**: he showed up at the mall and started yelling like a manic screaming "YOU WILL CHOOSE ME BELLA SWAN, I KNOW YOU WILL" then alice and me were like dude u seriously need to chilllllllll… then he kissed me and ran around the mall screaming " I KISSED BELLA MUAHHAHAHAHAH"

**Dazzler1901: **em, jazz I think we just found the person who will have to go through 6 angry vampires.

**Dazzlee1989**: yessss that is exactly what I want to hear. or see typed!!

**Dazzler1901**: bella I will not kill Jacob but we will scare some since into that moroic puppy with fleas and rabies!!

**All at once**: TO THE BATCAVE!!! A.K.A CARLISLES OFFICE TO PLAN MEAN THINGS TO DO TO JACOB!!

**A/N: ok so thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter and please review and there will be more******


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dazzler1901: **__Edward_

_**Dazzlee1989:**__ Bella_

_**Pixie_friend**__: Alice_

_**Sgt. Jasper: **__jasper_

_**Sexi_rose**__: Rosalie_

_**Im_so_awesome**__: Emmett_

_**Sexydoc**__: Carlisle_

_**Hottmommaof6**__: esme_

_**Wolf_boy**__: Jake _

_Dazzler1901 has signed on_

_Sgt. Jasper has signed on_

_Im-so-awesome has signed on_

Im-so-awesome: dudes did u c his face!!!!! PRICELESS!!

: haha I kno!!!! How awesome was that idea

Dazzler1901: pretty freakin awesome!

Wolf_boy has signed on

Wolf_boy: NOW THAT WAS JUST FLAT OUT MEAN!

Im-so-awesome: we don't know what ur talkin about jake!

Wolf_boy: im talking bout how you set a dog trap on the boundary line while I was running then called freakin ANIMAL CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sgt. Jasper: hahahhahahahah like I said before ur face was PRICELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf_boy: grrrrrrrrr

Dazzlee1989 has signed on

Dazzlee1989: hahahhahahha they so own u jake!!!!!!!

Wolf_boy: u knew and u didn't stop them!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dazzlee1989: well duhhhhhhhh silly willy, I had to get back at u somehow, who do u think gave them permission.

Wolf_boy: I can't believe this!! I just got pranked by my future wife (even though u think u love Edward, u love meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee muahahahahh)

All at once (but jake): DUDE SHUT UP!!!

Wolf_boy: fine (pouts)

Dazzler1901: so bella, did u have fun last nite?

Dazzlee1989: yes it was soooooo much fun and very interesting!!! I have never seen anything like that.

Dazzler1901: im glad u liked it.

Wolf_boy: AHHHHH ENOUGH WITH THIS ACID TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf_boy has signed out

Dazzlee1989: jeezz we were just talking about how it was fun to watch Edward and alice play chess, wat did he think??

A/N: sorry its so short!! Ideas anyone?? Review plezzzzzzzzz luv ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dazzler1901: **__Edward_

_**Dazzlee1989:**__ Bella_

_**Pixie_friend**__: Alice_

_**Sgt. Jasper: **__jasper_

_**Sexi_rose**__: Rosalie_

_**Im_so_awesome**__: Emmett_

_**Sexydoc**__: Carlisle_

_**Hottmommaof6**__: esme_

_**Chiefswan**__: Charlie _

_**Wolf_boy**__: Jake _

_Sexi_rose has signed on_

_Pixie_friend has signed on_

_Dazzlee1989 has signed on_

**Pixie_friend**: hey rose and bella whats up?

**Sexi_rose**: nothin much just on aim and brushing my hair.

**Dazzlee1989**: yea im on aim then in a little while I have to go make Charlie dinner then he is going down to la push nd is staying the night with billy so they can leave early to go fishing. Will you guys come over?? It is going to be so boring if u don't. you can even play bella Barbie with me!!!! Lol im starting to no hate it so much. Sometimes its actually fun:)

Pixie_friend: of course we will come bella!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg rose you can do her hair nd I will pick out her clothes!!! Right rose!' (A/N: BELLA AND ROSE ARE FRIENDS NOW!)

Sexi_rose: yea we will make her look like the pimp's (Edward) hoe!!!!!

Dazzlee1989: wtf rose?

Pixie_friend: yea are u ok rose?

Sexi_rose: ahhhh sorry guys that was Emmett. I get up for one minute and look what happens!!! He is such an IDIOT sometimes…ok most of the time lol but yea I will do ur hair bella. Then we can take pictures and have a "going away" party for you, alice and Edward before you go to "college" lol we can get the guys to take pics with us some other time lol.

Dazzlee1989: as much as I hate parties, this might be fun and it will be good to see everyone happy one last time:)

Pixie_friend: YES A PARTY!!!!!!! THANK YOU ROSE AND BELLA!!

Sexi-rose: haha no problem alice:)

Hotmommaof6 has signed on.

Hotmommaof6: hello girls, what r u doin?

Dazzlee1989: well Charlie will be away for the weekend so alice and rose are gonna come over and play Bella Barbie and we were talking about a going away party for me, alice, and edward. If u want you can come with them tonight and we can have a girls night:)

Hotmommaof6: oh thank you bella, that sounds perfect!!!

Sexi_rose: yea bella Barbie is soooooo much fun!

Pixie_friend: esme will u call "carlizzle" nd tell him that we will all be over at bella's nd tell them not to come over becuz its 4 girls only!!

Hotmommaof6: of course dear:)

Pixie_friend: thanks esme. Bella make sure its ok with Charlie.

Dazzlee1989: alice, do you honestly think he will object to it?? But ok.. I will text him nd tell him to get on aim.

Pixie_friend: why don't u just ask him on text?

Dazzlee1989: becuz he is electronically challenged nd he cant text. He's so gay!!!! Lol jk

Chiefswan has signed in

Chiefswan: wow thanks bella. but what do u want to ask me?

Dazzlee1989: sorry dad I didn't really mean it I was just joking:) u kno I love u!! well is it ok if alice, rose, and esme come sleep over? They want to play Bella Barbie.

Chiefswan: sure but not smoking…anything!!! Do u hear me bella swan if I find out ur a crack head ur so grounded!!!!! Ok well gotta go

Chiefswan has signed out

Everyone: wtf…

A/n: ok so do u like it? This one wasn't that funny but tell me what u think:)))))))


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok so they got new screen names. If you have diff. ones u would like to suggest then please tell me!! Btw its post eclipse pre breaking dawn but jake is here because edward never sent the wedding invite.

_**Sexivolvoluver: edward**_

_**Bleedinglove: bella**_

_**OmfgSHOES: alice**_

_**Howdoufeel: jasper**_

_**: Carlisle**_

_**Veggiemama: esme**_

_**Iluvmonkeymen: rose**_

_**Muscles4life: Emmett**_

_**Rubeigsafe?: Renee**_

_**Hotdog: jake**_

_**Vampbff: seth**_

_Sexivolvoluver has signed on_

_Hotdog has signed on_

_Vampbff has signed on_

**Hotdog**: dude, seth, r u talking bout HIM!!!!!

**Vampbff:** well yea dude edwards cool (no pun intended lol)

**Sexivolvoluver**: thanks seth ur pretty cool too.

_Bleedinglove has signed on_

**Bleedinglove**: whats up bitches

**Sexivolvoluver:** ???? r u ok bella and is that really the best screen name

**Bleedinglove**: like omfg I luv luv luv my screen name!!!!

**Vampbff:** bella whats wrong with u????

**Bleedinglove**: silly boys!!!! Emmiepoo made me act like this for an hour because I lost a bet!!!!!

**Vampbff**: o ok……

_Bleedinglove has signed off_

**Hotdog:** that was weird. Leech ur gf is psycho!!!

**Sexivolvoluver**: shut up mongrel.

**Hotdog**: just saying

_Muscles4life has signed on_

**Muscles4life**: whats up hoes!!

**Sexivolvoluver**: FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME EMMETT U R NOT A PIMP AND WE ARE NOT UR HOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Muscles4life:** (scoffs) well then, im gonna go find some better hoes

_Muscles4life has signed off_

**Vampbff**: wow. Ok edward and jake u will get along so u stay on till ur friends…ill be watching

_Vampbff has signed off_

**Hotdog**: so parasite, when do u plan to make bella a leech?

**Sexivolvoluver**: why do u want to know

**Hotdog**: because last night I was thinking about us talking in the tent. I can see you really love bella and she really loves you. So I talked to sam about making some changes in the treaty.

Sexivolvoluver: you would really do that.

Hotdog: yeah, but I do have a couple of conditions

Sexivolvoluver: ok what r they

Hotdog: I still get to see bella, I mean once she is er…better

Sexivolvoluver: of course, I mean that's the least we can do.

Hotdog: thanks man

Sexivolvoluver: so friends?

_A minute later_

Hotdog: yea friends


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sexivolvoluver: edward**_

_**Bleedinglove: bella**_

_**OmfgSHOES: alice**_

_**Howdoufeel: jasper**_

_**: Carlisle**_

_**Veggiemama: esme**_

_**Iluvmonkeymen: rose**_

_**Muscles4life: Emmett**_

_**Rubeigsafe?: Renee**_

_**Hotdog: jake**_

_**Vampbff: seth**_

_**Cheifcharlie: Charlie**_

Hotdog has signed on

Cheifcharlie has signed on

Hotdog: hey Charlie I just thought you should know that I plan to kidnap bella so don't worry when she dosnt come home. O and don't tell any of the cullens

Cheifcharlie: YOU WILL NOT KIDNAP MY BABY!!!! That sounds like a threat to me jake so im coming to arrest you.

Hotdog: COME AND GET ME OLD MAN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH

Cheifcharlie has signed off

Hotdog has signed off

20 minutes later

Sexivolvoluver has signed on

Bleedinglove has signed on

Sexivolvoluver: hey love, did u hear about jake?

Bleedinglove: no what happened?

Sexivolvoluver: well yesterday he came to me on aim and said that he talked to sam and said that they would not start a war bu-

Bleedinglove: OMG r u serious, that's great

Sexivolvoluver: no bella it was a trap this morning he got on aim with Charlie and told him he was planning to kid nap you. Then Charlie said im gonna arrest u. the jake was all like TRY AND CATCH ME OLD MAN!!

Bleedinglove: so did Charlie arrest him?

Sexivolvoluver: hahahhahahahahha YUP!!

Bleedinglove: wow jake is so GAY!! Did he think Charlie would actually let him kidnap me?

Sexivolvoluver: I guess so but I really hope he is gay so he will back off.

Bleedinglove: okkkkk yea. New subject lol.

Sexivolvoluver: r u sure you don't want to go to Dartmouth

Bleedinglove: ok fine ill go but I do have on condition…


	8. Chapter 8

**_A_/N: hey sorry its so short but im really busy!! check out my contest on my profile:)**

_**Sexivolvoluver: edward**_

_**Bleedinglove: bella**_

_**OmfgSHOES: alice**_

_**Howdoufeel: jasper**_

_**: Carlisle**_

_**Veggiemama: esme**_

_**Iluvmonkeymen: rose**_

_**Muscles4life: Emmett**_

_**Rubeingsafe?: Renee**_

_**Hotdog: jake**_

_**Vampbff: seth**_

_**Cheifcharlie: Charlie**_

Bleedinglove has signed on

Sexivolvoluver has signed on

Bleedinglove: so that's my condition edward, take it or leave it.

Sexivolvoluver: bella, you father is a cop, and you want to do that????????

Bleedinglove: yup!!

Sexivolvoluver: bella as much as I would love to spraypaint mikes car pink and write UR SO GAY on it, don't you think he would know who did it?

Bleedinglove: no because you will all, "go camping" that weekend.

Sexivolvoluver: …fine I guess alice would have called by now to tell us if it would go wrong or not.

Muscles4life has signed on

Muscles4life: hey guys whats up?

Bleedinglove: omg Emmett, im so glad ur on!! We need ur help, we r going to spray paint mike's car pink and write UR SO GAY on it. You have to help us

Muscles4life: ok… was that ur idea bella?

Bleedinglove: yep!!!

Muscles4life: ok can everyone help

Bleedinglove: of course, but don't tell Carlisle and esme!

OmfgSHOES has signed on

Howdoufeel has signed on

Iluvmonkeymen has signed on

omfgSHOES: ahhh bella, your plan will work perfectly!!

Iluvmonkeymen: wow bella, I think we r wearing off on u…

Sexivolvoluver: yea thanks for corrupting bellas youth

Muscles4life: o shut up u pansy

Sexivolvoluver: hey!!!

Muscles4life: ok w/e.

omfgSHOES: ok so on Friday night, we will all go to mikes dads store, buy a whole bunch of camping stuff and say we r going on a big camping trip. Then we will drive away and at midnight, come back and spraypaint his car!!

Sexivolvoluver: your an evil little pixie, hahha jk.

omfgSHOES: why thank you eddie

sexivolvoluver: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!!! gahhh


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: OK TELL ME WHAT U THINK!! ILOVEEDWARD!!**_

_**Sexivolvoluver: edward**_

_**Bleedinglove: bella**_

_**OmfgSHOES: alice**_

_**Howdoufeel: jasper**_

_**: Carlisle**_

_**Veggiemama: esme**_

_**Iluvmonkeymen: rose**_

_**Muscles4life: Emmett**_

_**Rubeigsafe?: Renee**_

_**Hotdog: jake**_

_**Vampbff: seth**_

_**Mikeyboy: mike**_

Sexivolvoluver has signed on

Muscles4life has signed on

Mikeyboy has signed on

Howdoufeel has signed on

Mikeyboy: CULLEN UR SUCH A DOUCHE!!

Howdoufeel: smart one there are 3 of us on, which one r u talking to?

Mikeyboy: EDWARD!! –says name with strong hate-

Sexivolvoluver: umm what r u talking bout mike?

Mikeyboy: im talkin bout u and ur freakishly large brothers spraypainting my car freakin PINK!! And then writing MIKE IS GAY!

Muscles4life: PRICELESS

Sexivolvoluver: o that. yea that was just a way for us to get back at u.

Howdoufeel: bella helped to u know

Bleedinglove has signed on

Mikeyboy: I REFUSE to believe that MY bella helped.

Sexivolvoluver: say that one more time mother fu-

Bleedinglove: EDWARD, LANGUAGE!

Sexivolvoluver: sorry

Bleedinglove : but yes mike I was involved

Mikeyboy: what!! How could u bella?

Bleedinglove: actually it was my idea:) did I tell u that me and edward are going to Dartmouth together?

Mikeyboy: I bet he is just going with u so u can get it on every night

Sexivolvoluver: actually mike im going because I love her u dumbass

Mikeyboy: OMG why does everyone hate me –screeches like a girl-

Mikeyboy signed off

All at once: wtf

Bleedinglove: edward, that was priceless!! Thanks for helping me guys!

Muscles4life: well it was ur idea. I didn't think u had it in u!!!

Bleedinglove: thanks Emmett, I think

Sexivolvoluver: so u really will go to Dartmouth?

Bleedinglove: of course, I told u I would

Sexivolvoluver: thanks bella I love you

Bleedinglove: I love you too

Muscles4life: -pretends to gag-

All: wow stfu Emmett!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: OK TELL ME WHAT U THINK!! ILOVEEDWARD!!**_

_**Sexivolvoluver: edward**_

_**Bleedinglove: bella**_

_**OmfgSHOES: alice**_

_**Howdoufeel: jasper**_

_**: Carlisle**_

_**Veggiemama: esme**_

_**Iluvmonkeymen: rose**_

_**Muscles4life: Emmett**_

_**Rubeingsafe?: Renee**_

_**Hotdog: jake**_

_**Vampbff: seth**_

_**Mikeyboy: mike**_

Howdoufeel has signed on

Bleedinglove has signed on

Iluvmonkeymen has signed on

Bleedinglove: hey jasper whats up

Howdoufeel: shut up bitch, it's the pimp's turn to talk!!!

Iluvmonkeymen: wtf is wrong with u

Howdoufeel: what do you mean? Oh sorry it's Emmett I'm on jasper's

Bleedinglove: that wasn't nice im gonna go cry now.

Howdoufeel: im sorry bella

Bleedinglove: Whatever muscle freak go get on your own

Howdoufeel has signed off

Muscles4life has signed on

Muscles4life: happy?

Bleedinglove: yes.

Howdoufeel: damn edward just beat me up mumbling something bout me calling bella a bitch... I never did that!

Muscles4life: sorry jasper I got on to your account and did that…

Howdoufeel: you asshole

Iluvmonkeymen: shut up Mr. hi-im-jasper-and-i-can-feel-your-emotions

Howdoufeel: O HALE no! Girl, you did not just go there

Iluvmonkeymen: actually I did

Howdoufeel: go obsesses over you looks Blondie…everyone know's you die your hair!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHHA


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sexivolvoluver: edward**_

_**Bleedinglove: bella**_

_**OmfgSHOES: alice**_

_**Howdoufeel: jasper**_

_**: Carlisle**_

_**Veggiemama: esme**_

_**Iluvmonkeymen: rose**_

_**Muscles4life: Emmett**_

_**Rubeingsafe?: Renee**_

_**Hotdog: jake**_

_**Vampbff: seth**_

_**Cheifcharlie: Charlie**_

_Bleedinglove has signed on _

_Howdoufeel has signed on_

**Bleedinglove:** Hey Jasper whats up?

**Howdoufeel:** I was singing I wish I was a baby bumble bee in my head:)

**Bleedinglove:** wow…no comment. I have gives u hell stuck in my head lol

**Howdoufeel:** wow now crazy bitch just came into my head out of now where.

**Bleedinglove:** wow, again no comment…ur a loser thanks now its stuck in my head!

**Howdoufeel:** hahah im taking home my baby bumble bee, won't my mommy be so proud of me

**Bleedinglove:** stop just stop. I'm gonna laugh when it stings the crap outta u!

**Howdoufeel:** :( that's not very nice.

**Bleedinglove:** I wish I was a llama!

**Howdoufeel:** that would be freakin AWESOME!

**Bleedinglove:** I know right?

OmfgSHOES has signed on

**Omfgshoes:** what r u guys talkin bout?

**Howdoufeel:** how it would be so awesome if Bella was a llama!

**Omfgshoes:** ummm…ok? U know what would be cooler?

**Bleedinglove:** what

**Omfgshoes:** a planet full of colorful flying unicorns that can talk, but only cuss words!!

**Howdoufeel:** hehe

**Bleedinglove:** wow alice. Wait…can they poop butterflys?

**Omfgshoes:** sure!

**Bleedinglove:** lets play stupid questions! What would you do if you were a duck stuck in a bubble?

**Howdoufeel:** well I would have a awesome orange beak, so I would break the bubble.

**Omfgshoes:** I would see if I could fly, wait I'm a duck I can already fly nvm…or could I?

**Bleedinglove:** idk.

**Omfgshoes:** what corrupt politican would u hate to wake up next to?

**Bleedinglove:** any of them cuz they r all gay and way older than me.

**Howdoufeel:** ummm any of them they r all old

**Omfgshoes:** Hitler, he would probably shoot me down if I wasn't a good enough ride…and he had bad hair!

Hey guys sorry its been so long! I know it's short and I'm sorry but I need ideas! This is actually a note that me and my friends passed in class one day lol. Jasper's parts were mine lol. Also THERE IS NO OFFENCE INTENDED!!


End file.
